Conventionally, relevant vehicle lights are positioned at vehicle widthwise left and right sides of the front and back of the vehicle. These vehicle lights are illuminated to indicate the presence or the size (width) of the vehicle.
In recent years, vehicle lights that use light guides to increase the area of illumination in an effort to make recognition of the presence or size (width) of the vehicle easier have appeared (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-243539).
For example, a vehicle light using a light guide includes a main case having a front opening, a light guide disposed in the main case, a light source that emits light into the light guide, and a translucent cover fitted to cover the opening of the main case.
The light guide is, for example, a rod-shaped light guide that, when the main case is installed in the vehicle, extends outward in the widthwise direction of the vehicle, curves back in a U shape, and then continues to extend inward in the widthwise direction of the vehicle.
The light guide having this sort of shape has a predetermined length in the widthwise direction of the vehicle, giving it a visible presence.